Douce paresse
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Pattenrond s'éveille de bonne humeur en ce matin ensoleillé. Et quelle tranquillité! Seul petit point noir au tableau, Charlie a fait aussi la grasse matinée et Hermione va se fâcher...


[b]Titre : Douce paresse[/b]  
[b]Thème : Paresse[/b]  
[b]Fandom : Harry Potter[/b]  
[b]Nombre de mots : 1022 mots[/b]  
[b]Personnages : Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley/Pattenrond[/b]  
[b]Rating : Tout public[/b]

Allongé au pied d'un lit douillet, Pattenrond se prélassait et bénissait l'absence de sa maîtresse. Ne pas devoir bouger, ne rien entendre, dormir aussi longtemps que l'on voulait, c'était ça le secret du bonheur! Pattenrond sentit quelqu'un remué dans le lit et il leva la tête d'un air curieux afin d'observer son maître. Ce dernier se réveilla tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge situé sur sa table de nuit. L'heure affichée indiquait midi pile.

_ Il est déjà si tard, murmura son maître.

Pattenrond fit l'effort de se lever et se rapprocha de son maître afin de quémander des caresses tout en miaulant.

_ Salut mon pote! Toi aussi tu as profité d'une bonne grasse matinée tant qu'elle n'est pas là?! Ah! Cela fait vraiment du bien en tout cas.

Pattenrond profita pleinement des caresses reçues jusqu'à la dernière et vit son maître se lever et s'habiller rapidement.

_ Je ferais mieux de manger un petit truc vite fait et de me mettre au boulot le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle dira quand elle rentrera si je n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

Si les chats pouvaient parler, Pattenrond aurait certainement donné raison à son maître oralement comme il le faisait intérieurement à l'instant. Depuis ces derniers mois, ces instants de petits bonheurs pour Pattenrond se faisaient de plus en plus rare. L'année dernière, sa maîtresse Hermione s'était marié à un certain Charlie et ils avaient tous emménagés dans une grande maison entourée de champs. Pattenrond savourait et vénérait le fait d'être choyé par ses maîtres et d'être traité en prince. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent car l'agitation était le maître mot dans la maison. Adieu, les nuits calmes et les grasses matinées en compagnie de ses maîtres! Hermione passait ses nuits à se réveiller toutes les deux heures pour aller s'affaler dans la salle de bain au dessus de la cuvette et elle passait ses journées à crier sur Charlie s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Pattenrond s'étira une dernière fois dans le lit afin de détendre ses muscles et sauta avec grâce sur le sol dans le but de rejoindre son maître dans la cuisine. Il devait profiter des derniers instants de tranquillité pour se déplacer en toute sécurité dans la maison au cas où des objets volants non identifiés feraient leurs apparitions. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Charlie prenait son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

_ Miaou! fit Pattenrond en réclamant sa pâtée.

Charlie leva les yeux au dessus de son journal et observa le chat avant de sourire. Il se leva ensuite et remplit la gamelle de Pattenrond.

_ Monsieur est servit!

Pattenrond alla humer sa pâtée et se léchât les babines à l'idée de déguster du saumon. Quel repas de roi! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en prendre une première bouchée, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en douce et des pas feutrés se rapprocher en silence dans le couloir principal. Pattenrond alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine et passa sa petite tête dans le couloir pour voir Hermione s'approcher en catimini.

Bon sang! Elle était déjà là?! Par Merlin, adieu la journée calme et tranquille en compagnie de Charlie… Il allait devoir se trouver un coin tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe car il se profilait à l'horizon. Pattenrond retourna dans la cuisine et se précipita soudainement sous la table où était attablé Charlie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon gros? demanda Charlie en passant la tête sous la nappe.

Pattenrond regarda son maître d'un air compatissant et lui accorda un miaulement d'encouragement.

_ Bonjour Charlie! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix dure et sec.

Charlie sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la table avant de se redresser et de se lever pour accueillir sa femme.

_ Hermione chérie! s'exclama le deuxième fils Weasley tout en se frottant la tête. Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt.

_ Je vois ça! dit Hermione en englobant le petit-déjeuner de son mari et son journal du regard. Tu m'avais l'air fortement occupé! As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé?

_ J'allais m'y mettre dès que j'aurais eu terminé de déjeuner chérie, répondit Charlie d'une voix apaisante.

Hermione ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour retrouver son calme. Mais l'orage se déclencha comme Pattenrond l'avait prédit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier faisait sa toilette en attendant que ses maîtres cessent de se disputer. Pattenrond n'aimait pas les voir se disputer ainsi car ils se sentaient mal par la suite et ce n'était pas facile d'avoir deux maîtres à consoler en même temps. Ce n'était pas facile de choisir vers qui aller en premier car il les aimait tous les deux autant que l'autre même s'il se sentait plus proche de Charlie. Après tout, il se disait souvent que son maître avait dût être un chat dans une vie antérieure. Charlie aimait beaucoup dormir, il jouait souvent avec lui et il aimait tout autant que lui les caresses d'Hermione. Parfois, ils se battaient même entre eux pour les avoir en exclusivité.

_ Tu devrais savoir depuis six mois que le mot paresse est à bannir de ton vocabulaire Charlie! s'exclama Hermione en pleurant. J'attends un peu plus de soutien de ta part!

_ Mais chérie! s'exclama Charlie en tentant de la retenir.

Pattenrond vit sa maîtresse quitter la cuisine à toute vitesse et il fut étonné de ne pas voir Charlie lui emboîter le pas quasiment de suite. Au contraire, ce dernier passa encore une fois sa tête en dessous de la table et lui accorda un regard encourageant.

_ Encore trois mois à tenir mon pote! lui dit Charlie avant de rejoindre Hermione dans leur chambre commune.

C'était bien vrai ça! approuva Pattenrond. Plus que trois mois et ils pourraient à nouveau vivre comme de parfaits chats paresseux. Plus de stress, plus de tensions, plus trente-six choses à faire dans la minute qui suit pour satisfaire les drôles d'envie d'Hermione. Ils seront à nouveau paresseux et fiers de l'être! Quand bébé sera là, ce sera un véritable retour au calme!


End file.
